


amor (la leche style)

by toro (sapoeysap)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/toro
Summary: lando starts dating someone. the internet reacts #milkboyfriends
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 42
Kudos: 165





	amor (la leche style)

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic in this format an age ago, and always wanted to do my own take on it, but it never would have worked for power rangers.  
> So, here’s a little exploration with our favourite millennial/gen Z pairing. Just in times for Valentine’s.  
> This is also a future fic so shout out to anyone reading past 2020 laughing because they know things that I could not have predicted. 
> 
> As per normal, this is fictional, I don’t believe any truth to this bar McLaren’s good press team knowing how to market these two.  
> There is mild mentions of homophobic abuse, no slang terms are used.
> 
> (I am wildly aware that this is very rose coloured glasses to what would actually happen if this were real, but also this is fan fiction, not real and heavily idealised)

Picture: [Lando in the McLaren centre, holding a milk bottle up strategically to cover the face of the person standing next to him, he’s holding hands with the person.]

 **landonorris** first milk date #milkboyfriends #goodthingstocome 📷: henrikringer

_view all 1,352 comments_

**callum_ilott** yooooo milk buds in love

 **georgerussell63** 💙get a room you two 💙

February 14th, 2020

* * *

**formulawasted:**

lando???? Bi king lando Norris just posted a photo, tagged it boyfriends?

#i physically cannot cope with this boy #also gonna be killer if it isn’t carlos

**184 notes**

**Lannnnnndoooooo4:**

[Repost of Lando’s Instagram. Underneath is snap of George’s comment]

George implying this is for real.

#george russell #lando norris #milkboyfriends #love how he is using #good things to come

**224 notes**

**milkboyfriends:**

I don’t want to be like that guy but 100% that’s carlos. Look at the body shape, the way the sleeves are rolled up so we can’t all clock Carlos’s hairy dog paw hands.

#can’t believe this name was free #ofc I took it #also like if it isn’t carlos then it means lando has a type #carlando #carlos sainz #lando Norris

**104 notes**

**F2boyband63423:**

Okay I know I love all three of them, and really love the idea of Carlando. Lets just try and not be too invasive into things. It’s not even 100% confirmed it was a date or anything or just Lando being Lando. Like let’s not jump the gun before we get more confirmation. It must be super hard to come out as LGBT and be an athlete so we should be grateful for Lando trying to be open with us. And if the boy’s joking around I will personally fly to Woking to kill him.

#i am like super excited but I don’t want to jump the gun on things #george’s comment is sending me though. #plus all the george x alex content we’ve been getting lately. #i love these rookies but I don’t want to speculate.

**852 notes**

**torowallcar:**

.

#love to see angry white boys get angry on twitter #the thought their precious meme lord could be something not straight #kermit sips tea 

**7 notes**

* * *

**Top 10 Smoothest Operators** @forzalexalbon ; 20/02/20

Wondering if @LandoNorris ever got a second date with milk boyfriend. Can’t believe he’s been silent about it for like a whole week

 **Lando Norris** @LandoNorris ; 20/02/20

@forzalexalbon hahha dw me and milk boyfriend have been on at least two more dates

Picture 1/2: [someone driving Lando’s McLaren, there’s one big milk bottle emoji stretched over the person so they can’t be seen.]

Picture 2/2: [ a picture of Lando clutching a PlayStation controller in a box.]

 **Lando Norris** @LandoNorris : 20/02/20 reply to previous tweet

milk boyfriend kindly drove me to GAME when I accidentally broke my controller on FIFA.

 **Top 10 Smoothest Operators** @forzalexalbon ; 20/02/20

@LandoNorris oh so milk boyfriend is a keeper for sure

* * *

**Milkboyfriends:**

Okay but FIFA. Driving for PlayStation controllers. That has Carlos Sainz Jr written all over it.

#sorry not sorry #also can’t believe lando responded to a tweet about it #especially since he’s been so quiet with the fans recently #milkboyfriends #its carlos carlos is the boyfriend

* * *

**McLaren** @McLarenF1 18/03/20

Video: [Lando and Carlos pop up in front of the camera. They introduce a McLaren competition.]

Transcript:

Lando: Hola everyone, we’re here at McLaren HQ to invite you to enter this competition to come meet us.

Carlos: As my friend, Lando here say’s, we want you to come and meet us, and to do so you have to rate your top favourite Carlos and Lando moments

Lando: Which will be super hard to rate because all of our moments are the best.

[Carlos playfully hits Lando. A montage of some classic ‘Carlos and Lando moments’ play.]

* * *

**carlossainz:**

Video: [a small compilation of all the times Carlos is looking at Lando in what could be perceived as longing ways]

#was gonna enter the competition with the one #but thought best to stick to tumblr

**248 notes**

**F2boyband63423:**

Lando hasn’t tweeted or mentioned milk boyfriend In a few days and I know I shouldn’t be worried but low key worried.

**F1glassesgeek:**

shut up k you know that he’s not tweeting about them because mclaren are uploading their dates for our personal viewing.

**F2boyband63423**

…….. maybe so

**18 notes**

* * *

You Tube

**McLaren Unboxed | Winter Break Blues | MCL35 Unveiling**

McLaren 26k views – 5 hours ago

* * *

**dewistan:**

MCL35 Unveiling, more like Carlando unveiling

#they could not keep their hands off of each other wtf #milkboyfriends for sure #carlando #carlos sainz #lando Norris

**roarcardio:**

[6 gifs of Carlos and Lando in the Unboxed video. It it’s mostly them looking at each other. Lando is pretending to be asleep in one gif, Carlos is watching him.]

_you fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time_

**199 notes**

#carlos sainz #lando Norris #my gifs #this is love this was love

**maxmaxsupersuper:**

Henrik Ringnér is the most valid member of McLaren because he basically just has to film all of Carlos and Lando’s dates and he does it with such scope.

[an image of Andrei Tarkovsky saying “poetic cinema”]

#mclaren who I only know Henrik #henrik ringner #milkboyfriends

**172 notes**

**alexalbon23**

zac brown just sitting on the knowledge that his two drivers are dating. I bet charlotte’s having a field day with this. Like McLaren must know (I know Its speculation on our end but please someone at McLaren tell me)

**85 notes**

**rightsforratocon:**

**[A picture of the ‘Galaxy Brain’ meme]**

normal brain: george and alex and lando are in love

big brain: alex gave george a throat infection

bigger brain: carlos and lando are dating and the boyband thing is a cover up

galaxy brain: lando is dating all of them and is the playboy of f1 at 20

#sorry not sorry #milkboyfriends

**98 notes**

* * *

**Pictured: [An open fridge, the fridge is full of milk. Lando is squatting with joined hands at the bottom, a tuft of black fluffy hair is visible behind the fridge door.]**

_184k likes_

**landonorris** get a boyfriend who brings you milk #milkboyfriends

View all 1,845 comments

 **lilymhe** @alex_albon step up your game, want a wardrobe full of nike shoes when I get home

 **alex_albon** @lilymhe lando stop ur milk man is raising the bar to high for the rest of us

_June 1, 2020_

**Pictured: [Lando and Carlos across a kitchen counter. The caption ‘down to business’ is attached.]**

McLaren Instagram Stories 01/06/2020

* * *

**McarLando:**

**Picture 1/2 [The first picture of Lando’s fridge]**

**Picture 2/2 [The picture uploaded to McLaren’s story featuring Carlos and Lando]**

Is anyone going to point out it’s the same kitchen?

#carlos sainz #lando norris #i cannot believe this oversight to allow us to devour such content.

* * *

**Lando Norris** @LandoNorris ; 10/06/2020

Race weekend everybody. Feeling good about this one #milkboyfriends #goodthingstocome pic.twitter.com/8tje57JiPw

 **Pictured:** [The camera is tilted to show a berry smoothie on a balcony table, with a note underneath that reads _sorry I had to go so early, enjoy_. There are other words written but are indecipherable due to the camera angle. The picture is Geotagged Montréal.]

* * *

**F2boyband63423:**

Picture 1/2 [Lando’s twitter picture]

Picture 2/2 [Zoomed in on the text of the twitter picture]

okay me and @brundlestopcallinghimcharlie have deciphered it (we think)

_sorry I had to go so early, enjoy,_

_mi vida, have a good day_

_see you at the garage_

_x_

We’re not 100% sure, but it does look like mi vida, or Nvidia? Navada? Maybe Lando is going to Las Vegas post trip or needs a new graphics card? But Mi Vida would help support the Carlos is the milk boyfriend theory ~~or lando just has a thing for Spanish speakers.~~

#this took us like 20 minutes tbh our hard work and dedication #milkboyfriends #lando norris

**526 notes**

**Anonymous** asked:

do you take prompts?

**torowallcar:**

yeah, send me a dm on anything you can find my carrd.co in my about and all my socials are there 😊

**2 notes**

**Anonymous** asked:

Ahh! I’m superbly inspired by Lando’s picture of milkboyfriends note and I would love a one shot of Carlos waking up and seeing Lando still sleeping and knowing that he has to leave but he just likes to watch Lando sleep. I’d do it but your Fics have such scope!!!

**torowallcar:**

ahh thank you for saying that my fics have scope :’) if that note did say mi vida…which we all know it did…. Here’s a polite fluffly carlos x lando fic under the cut. Anon u the mvp.

\------------------READ MORE--------------------

#prompts #fic #fan fic #mine #will maybe put on ao3 if this gets a good response #chase that carlando kudos clout

**29 notes**

* * *

**Lando Norris is live: Streaming Just Chatting**

**LN4 Updates** @ln4updates 22/06/20

Lando is live on twitch!

 **LN4 Updates** @ln4updates 22/06/20

If you missed Lando’s stream from earlier here’s the link.

 **LN4 Updates** @ln4updates 22/06/20

@ln4updates Lando said some important things in his stream so we just wanna repost and say that we don’t condone any homophobia, bullying or harassing lando or members of the community! Be nice! vid.twitter.com/8tsj17JiXwV

 **Video:** [Lando, is sat in his streaming room. He has headphones on and his hoodie up.]

**Transcript:**

so, like uh, I appreciate if everyone could sort of curb the use of some more homophobic terms. To think about using them and stuff. Cause my boyfriend doesn’t really get why I’ve been letting everyone get away with saying stuff and it’s upset him a little. I’m just here to get my ass kicked I mean kick ass at iRacing. But yeah, the mods are gonna get tougher now.

 **LN4 Updates** @ln4updates 23/06/20

Rt: @mermaidsUK

@McLarenF1 Driver @LandoNorris Just made a £5000 donation to Mermaid! He has a little video message here vid.twitter.com/8sjtw325JiwqWu

 **Video:** [Lando in McLaren gear out at McLaren Technology Centre]

**Transcript:**

Hi everyone! I’ve been seeing a lot of nasty hate recently and felt best that I should pass on some goodness. Also, any purchase of my merch this until the end of next month will give 10% to Mermaids.

* * *

**McarLando:**

lando really just said fuck u anyone that uses slurs and then donated to a charity that supports transgender kids. wow his mind. milkboyfriend is bringing out the best in lando truly.

#lando norris

**56 notes**

**croftyvshelmets:**

**Picture:** [meme image of Sergio Perez standing looking menacingly through a window]

_lando norris watching all the dudebros cry_

#okay but lando upload a photo of you and milkboyfriend again before france please #lando norris

**127 notes**

* * *

**Lando Norris** @LandoNorris 26/06/20

getting ready for a race weekend, got my biggest fan with me. pic.twitter.com/8ud192JSdy

 **Picture:** [Lando standing his boyfriend. They are both in exercise clothes. Lando in shorts and a McLaren jacket with his skeleton balaclava, the boyfriend in a running leggings and a zipped-up jacket. His face is covered up by a milk emoji]

* * *

**mrmeejums:**

don’t wanna be like ‘I’ve obsessively studied pictures of Carlos Sainz’ but I’ve obsessively studied pictures of Carlos Sainz and you cannot convince me those are not his arms.

#bet lando made carlos wear normal workout gear instead of mclaren just for this photo #lando norris #carlos sainz #milkboyfriends

**69 notes**

* * *

**McLaren** @McLarenF1 27/06/20

@LandoNorris and @Carlossainz55 exploring a little slice of France on their run

 **Picture 1/4** [Four pictures of Carlos and Lando running through the French countryside. They are both in McLaren sports gear]

* * *

**F2boyband63423:**

**Picture 1/2** [A zoomed in picture of Lando and Milk Boyfriend running. It is zoomed in to their trousers]

 **Picture 2/2** [A zoomed in picture of Lando and Carlos running. It is zoomed in to their trousers]

_Carlos and Lando are in the same running trousers as Lando and Milk Boyfriend. inch resting_

#inch resting lads ladies and nonbinarys #lando norris #carlos sainz #milk boyfriend

**89 notes**

**maxmaxsupersuper:**

wish I was henrik’s camera so I could observe lando and carlos falling in love.

**20 notes**

* * *

**Sacha Fenestraz** @sachafenestraz 07/07/20

With some old friends on @Twitch right now

vid.twitter.com/8sjtw368JiwqWt

Video: [Boomerang of Sacha and a group of friends behind Lando’s streaming set, Oliver Norris is visible. Lando is in the background talking to someone whose back is turned to the camera]

 **Carlos Sainz** @Carlossainz55 07/07/20

Spending some time before Silverstone in my favourite English spots.

* * *

**dipmyballsinhoneyandsuckthem:**

convince me otherwise but that’s lando and carlos talking in the back of Sacha’s boomerang. and I watched the stream and Carlos wasn’t there and Lando kept popping in and out of the room. 🔎

#they do not need to be that close. #yet they are #for us

**20 notes**

**mrmeejums:**

carlos in England and in the back of that livestream MILK BOYFRIEND CONFIRMED

**25 notes**

* * *

**Lando Norris** @LandoNorris 11/07/20

Nice to be home for a little bit. Especially watching #milkboyfriend struggle with something that isn’t M&S. Think he had a mental breakdown in Tesco’s earlier. Lost him for a solid 10 mintues.

 **Amanda** @mcdrivethruGP 11/07/20

@LandoNorris big tesco’s or little tescos?

 **Lando Norris** @LandoNorris 11/07/20

@mcdrivethruGP big tescos. thought I was gonna have to get someone to say ‘can a missing milk boyfriend report to the front desk’ scary stuff.

* * *

**Pictured: [Lando’s 3 rd place trophy on the table next to a bottle of champagne and a bottle of milk, the milk bottle has a sharpie heart drawn on it] **

_234k likes_

View all 1,200 comments

 **landonorris** home grand prix treating me nearly as good as my main man #milkboyfriends

 **georgerussell63** well done mate.

 **landonorris** soon all three of us on the podium again, get merc to hurry up will ya @georgerussell63 @alex_albon

 **carlossainz55** p3 pride

_July 19, 2020_

* * *

**PLAYLIST** 🔓

**#milkboyfriends**

**created by: LandoNorris** · 30 songs, 1hr49min

Followers

1

4ever – LANY – I loved You. – 10 days ago

Good Form – Nicki Minaj – Queen – 10 days ago

A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton – Be Not Nobody – 11 days ago

Suit and Tie – Justin Timberlake – The 20/20 Experience – 11 days ago

She Bangs (Spanish Version) – Ricky Martin – sound loaded – 11 days ago

Side to Side – Ariana Grande – Dangerous Woman – 12 days ago

Milkshake -Kelis – Tasty – 12 days ago

I Really Like You – Carly Rae Jepson – Emotion – 12 days ago

Senorita – Camilla Cabello, Shawn Mendes, - Senorita (Single) – 12 days ago

Colgando en tus manos – Carlos Baute, Marta Sánchez – De mi puño y letra – 13 days ago

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––---------------------LOAD MORE––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

**Pictured: [A picture of Lando gazing at someone off camera, poking his tongue out. He is in the blue shirt that say’s _good things to come_ and there is a beam of orange light over his eyes. There are balloons in orange and yellow around, and in the background two numbered balloons that say 26] **

_137k likes_

**landonorris** happy belated birthday #milkboyfriends

View all 1,535 comments

 **fabioquartaroro20** bro

_September 03, 2020_

* * *

**rightsforratocon:**

[Repost of Lando’s Instagram]

You ever think wow Carlos Sainz’s birthday is the first of September. this is a belated birthday post on the 3rd of September. Happy Belated Birthday Carlos Sainz Jr

#fabio’s bro in the comments is all but confirmation #lando norris #carlos sainz

**54 notes**

**dipmyballsinhoneyandsuckthem:**

searched lando’s spotify account up and he for sure has a private playlist.

#do you think carlos plays him spanish love songs

**9 notes**

**F2boyband63423:**

**_ Why Carlos is #MilkBoyfriend _ **

**_ A Masterlist _ **

**DISCLAIMER:** This masterlist is full of information availably publicly via social media etc. If Carlos is really Milk Boyfriend then they have decided to keep it hidden for a reason and I am respecting that. This is just for fun. Please don’t harass them or anyone at McLaren about it and please don’t send it to anyone outside of tumblr 😊

February 14th 2020: First date, posted on Lando’s Insta. Picture of Lando and someone covered by a Milk Emoji. George Russell’s comment seems to confirm that this is a real relationship.

February 20th 2020: Lando confirms a second date in a tweet . Posts a photo of Milk Boyfriend driving him to GAME to replace a control (cue aww’s) They were playing FIFA a game everyone knows Lando hates and Carlos loves.

June 6th 2020: Lando and McLaren both tweet from the same kitchen, implying Lando and his boyfriend are in the same place. McLaren’s photo includes Carlos.

June 10th 2020: Lando posts a picture during the Canadian GP weekend. It involves a berry smoothie and a hand written note that has the words ‘mi vida’ on it.

June 22nd 2020: wow a lot of content in June. Lando does a twitch stream, denounces anyone who uses slurs in his chats. The next day (June 23rd) He makes a donation to Mermaids UK

June 26th 2020: Lando posts a picture of Milk Boyfriend and himself on a run, the next day (June 27th) McLaren posts a picture of Lando and Carlos on a run, they are in the same trousers as the Milk Boyfriends picture.

July 7th 2020: Sacha Fenestraz posts a boomerang at Lando’s house which involves Lando talking to someone who’s back is to the camera in the background. They are Twitch streaming. Lando keeps going in and out of the stream. The man in the background matches Carlos body shape.

July 7th 2020: Carlos tweets that he is spending time in England

July 11th 2020: Lando tweets that Milk Boyfriend got lost in big Tesco’s

July 19th 2020: Lando gets 3rd in Silverstone. Carlos comments p3 Pride.

September 3rd 2020: Lando posts a picture of a birthday celebrations. The caption says Happy Belated Birthday. Carlos Birthday is September 1st. There are balloons in the background that are 26, Carlos age.

READ MORE------

**128 notes**

**maxmaxsupersuper:**

this is god tier shit

#drag these two from my dying hands

* * *

**Pictured: [Lando Norris on the top of a McLaren Senna, on a colourful street in Brazil]**

_184k likes_

**landonorris** Birthday Brazil Style 📸:milkboyfriend

View all 423 comments

_November 13, 2020_

* * *

**Milkboyfriends:**

haven’t had any milkboyfriends content since lando’s birthday Instagram story celebrations.

I know its winter break and we shouldn’t press anyone but. I miss trying to stop carlos in the back of lando’s videos I’m bored.

#rant #lando norris #carlos sainz

**roarcardio:**

Lando said they were together still on a stream last week and just not posting much cause they were relaxing! All’s good in Milk Boyfriend world.

**18 notes**

* * *

**Carlos Sainz** @carlossainz55 24/12/20

Felix Navidad, Merry Christmas 🎄

pic.twitter.com/9sdhNRdj287smwWI

 **Picture** [Carlos standing by a Christmas tree smiling with Pinon in a Christmas hat]

 **Lando Norris** @LandoNorris 28/12/20

christmas sponsored by milk this year, sorry coca cola I still love you #milkboyfriends

pic.twitter.com/8sjtwsdad3T8JiwqWX

 **Picture** [Lando and another person are dressed in Elf Outfits. The other person has a milk emoji over his face. Lando is holding a coca cola can and his boyfriend is holding a glass of milk]

* * *

**Lando Norris retweeted**

**Louisa** @matteredferrariart 14/02/21

Since it’s been a year since #milkboyfriends first date I painted Lando and Milk Boyfriend

 **Picture:** [A painted recreation of the first picture of Lando and Milk Boyfriend that was posted.]

 **Lando Norris** @landonorris 14/02/21

milk boyfriend approved louisa 💛

* * *

**Lannnnnndoooooo4:**

milk boyfriend approved wow

**4 notes**

* * *

**Pictured [Carlos Sainz and Lando Norris standing in the new 2021 race suits]**

**mclaren** little valentines treat, before tomorrow’s launch. new suits @LandoNorris @CarlosSainz55 #MCL36

_view all 3493 comments_

**landonorris** 💪 🥛

 **carlossainz55** 💪 🥛

February 14th, 2021

* * *

**McLaren** @McLarenF1 14/02/2021

Suited and booted for Valentines? @LandoNorris @CarlosSainz55

pic.twitter.com/8tsj17JiXwV

**Pictured [Carlos Sainz and Lando Norris standing in the new 2021 race suits]**

**McLaren** @McLarenF1 15/02/2021

Big announcement from @LandoNorris and CarlosSainz55 before today’s Car Launch at 2.30pm

vid.twitter.com/12tsds17JiXTDKr

Video: [Dramatic shots of Lando and Carlos running through the McLaren technology centre, leaping over cars in the new race suits. #futureforward appears on the screen. The screen fades to black. It comes back with an animation of Carlos and Lando walking towards the camera, they then slowly fade into normal film]

Transcript:

Both: Hello/Hola everybody,

Lando: So some of you have been wondering, and we thought best to introduce our new sponsors today.

Carlos: And to introduce our new sponsor, we have to come clean.

[Lando and Carlos both bring up pieces of card that have a big image of a 🥛 on]

Carlos: We’ve been keeping a secret, but some of you have been guessing.

[They both beam at the camera, Lando stares at Carlos with a proud face]

Lando: Carlos is hashtag milk boyfriend

[Carlos kisses Lando on the cheek]

* * *

**roarcardio:**

Gif Set: [6 gifs of Carlos and Lando across the year, coloured with an orange hue. The last gif is of Carlos planting a kiss on Lando’s cheek in the reveal video]

_bearing witness to the milk boyfriends_

#lando norris #carlos sainz #milk boyfriends

**notes 1232**

**McarLando:**

we got to witness carlos and lando fall in love we got to witness carlos and lando fall in love I cannot cope

**188 notes**

**F2boyband63423:**

**[Meme Picture of Carlos and Lando from the 2019 season, Carlos is gesturing while talking and Lando has his eyes closed. Text is over Lando that say’s ‘non f1 fans’, Text is over Carlos that say’s ‘Me telling everyone that milk boyfriends actually were carlos and lando’]**

**430 notes**

* * *

Picture: [Carlos and Lando in the McLaren centre, in their normal McLaren clothes. Carlos’ arm is wrapped around Lando]

 **carlossainz55** happy one year #milkboyfriend

_view all 6632 comments_

**landonorris** 💛🥛

**carlossainz55** 🥛 💛

 **fernandoalo_oficial** estoy orgulloso de ti

 **carlossainzoficial** fernando me golpeó, happy for you my son and lando

February 15th, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> each user is not based of off anyone i tried to make up all the tumblr usernames, apologies if I used your username. I did try and check, please message me and I will change it. 
> 
> I borrowed the layout from the fic that inspired this, but all the words and pairings are separate and nothing else is used. That fic is [but it's always been you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690284#main)
> 
> [tumblr](https://alphatoro.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [scarletred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred) Log in to view. 




End file.
